


dove . hawk

by perceusival



Series: critcal role | role reversal [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceusival/pseuds/perceusival
Summary: a angry little gnome and a gentle half giant





	dove . hawk

she was reckless.

she always had been.

her clan threw her out on the brink of death.

he was reckless.

he hadnt always been.

he found her and carried her back to her.

he healed her.

she thanked him.

she lived with him.

he lived with her.

they cared for one another

**Author's Note:**

> guess who back!! :D


End file.
